


First Night

by shalashaska



Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, Jaster you dirty boy, Masturbation, Other, Sharing a Bed, Silence, Somnophilia, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bunk beds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: Alternately titled "Jaster's creepy bunkbed masturbation adventure"Basically it's Jaster's first night on the Dorgenark and he's a hoe.





	

The bunk had a slight creak to it, but was surprisingly comfortable. So far, moving onto the Dorgenark had proven easy. That was, except for a few minor things.

For starters he would miss Rosa for a while. Although it wasn’t the best place to grow up, and he knew there were greater places awaiting him on his travels, it was a familiar place. He had grown accustomed to the heat, the colours and sounds of the busy town of Salgin and the way everyone spoke to each other. There were voices there, faces that he knew, and memories he would forever carry. Another problem was the man dozing off on the bunk above him – Zegram.

The man was bearded and scruffy; he screamed mercenary from every angle. From the moment he made eye contact with the older man he could feel him internally laughing at him from across the room. He was the type of guy he would notice out of the corner of his eye at a bar and then quickly look away from. Jaster knew this guy wasn’t going to respect him right away. He knew this guy was going to be a pain in the ass.

And now here he was, sharing a room with the very same guy. All he could really do was wait for him to say something insulting, since he wasn’t too keen on starting a conversation himself.

However, he never heard it. The lingering silence in the room was eventually pierced by his snores. Of course he snored.

The thought was never meant to enter his mind. It was invasive, and he almost didn’t expect it. Whatever it was, something within him made him want to get up and look at him. He wanted to see his face when he was sleeping. There was something about seeing a brash and aggressive man in such a docile state that made him curious… Yes, curious.

He told himself he was just curious. His erection said otherwise. His erection? Shit. He actually had an erection. He squirmed under his blanket, debating with himself on whether or not it was worth it to relieve himself. It was starting to nag him and make him uncomfortable, but he couldn’t do it with Zegram sleeping right above him. He didn’t want him to wake up and think he was perverted.

He shut his eyes, and didn’t think about Zegram’s muscular, rugged form peacefully sleeping. He didn’t think about the man’s strangely adorable wheezing breaths as he snored. He didn’t slip a hand under the gentle fabric of his underwear. He didn’t start to absent-mindedly rub a palm against his groin. Shit.

He stopped. This wasn’t worth the risk. If the guy woke up and saw him like this, how the hell would he feel about that? Being seen in such an indignified manner by a man he barely knew was not exactly on his bucket list. This was a man he would be travelling with, and sharing a room with for a long time. If Zegram saw him that way… what would he think of him?

His dick twitched at the thought of it. If Zegram thought he was some kind of shameless slut… maybe he wouldn’t mind. Hell, maybe he was.

Fuck, he really was. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the shaft, gently pulling and letting his foreskin lift and glide over the sensitive head, a shiver running through him as he let himself give into it. His breath shuddered, but he did his best to suppress it, making as little noise as possible. The young man let his eyes fall shut and letting his mind wander, searching for something to fantasise about… anything but the man sleeping above him.

No dice. No matter what lewd image or fantasy he dreamt up, it flickered out of existence and was replaced by him. He wondered if Zegram would be a dominant lover, bending him over and taking fistfuls of his hair as he took control of him. Maybe he would talk dirty, hissing indecently into his ear or making him beg for it.

No, he thought, that wouldn’t exactly be much of a spectacle. He wouldn’t imagine Zegram as the kind to be so easy to read. Maybe he was the kind of man to throw aside his harsh and unpleasant demeanour, every touch gentle but masterful. Maybe he was the type who held his lover with both arms and kissed them all over.

He thought about how Zegram’s beard would tickle his skin when he kissed him and slipped two fingers into his mouth. Just thinking of the sensation made his skin twitch and his legs squirm under his blankets. Closing his lips around his digits, he dug his heels into the mattress to raise his hips. With some awkward wriggling he was able to snake his arm inbetween his legs without lifting the covers off of him – he was still at least somewhat anxious about this.

Stopping for a moment, he observed Zegram’s breathing again. He was still snoring softly and there were no other sounds to indicate movement. He was out, for sure. Jaster let his wet fingers circle his entrance and bit down on his lip. He pressed the tips inside, feeling his body accommodate and adjust to it. Following the familiar strumming of his pulse in his insides and his own laboured breathing he worked his fingers in and out of himself, teasing the delicate flesh and feeling for his prostate. It was somewhere around there, but it took a moment to hit the right spot and – yeh, that was it.

Fuck, that really was it. Powerful sensation rushed through his dick from the inside and he tipped his head back against his pillow. He wondered how Zegram’s moans might sound, imagined his rough hands gripping his hips and his thighs slapping against his ass and he picked up his pace. There were tissues on the bedside table. He fumbled in the dark to grab hold of the fluffy paper and held onto it tightly in preparation. He was incredibly close now and he needed to be careful. He was gonna feel terrible after this. He was gonna feel really, really bad about this.

He let out a feeble whisper. “Z…Zegram…” 

* * *

 

Zegram called out to him from through the dense thicket.

“Hey, Jaster! You’re lagging behind some. You alright, kid?”

Jaster immediately shook it out of his head. He definitely didn’t know. If he had, and was pretending not to, surely it would be more awkward than this… right? He didn’t hear anything at all. Definitely.

“I’m good! Sorry, I, uh… got lost in thought.”

He pushed his way through the tall grass and the older man was rolling his eyes at him.

“Well, hurry then. We can’t spend the whole day gettin’ lost in thought.”

Whatever.


End file.
